


Comfort Me

by Sunstar77



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 03:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunstar77/pseuds/Sunstar77
Summary: After a bad experience with an alien, Gwen and Ianto seek comfort in each other.





	Comfort Me

The scent of coffee drew Gwen out of her paperwork daze. She raised her head just as Ianto set a mug on the boardroom table in front of her. She took a sip and sighed. As usual, Ianto prepared it just the way she liked it, a little milk and slightly sweet. Gwen nodded her thanks.

Ianto sat across from her with his own pile of unfinished reports. Normally, paperwork would have been divided amongst the four of them, but Toshiko remained in the hospital and Owen kept running back and forth to see how she was doing. 

Ianto gave her a cheeky smile and picked up a pen. She smiled back and buried her head in her paperwork, thinking back to the events of the day before. Looking back, Gwen realized it had all been a terrible cliché. Live through a terrible, horrible life threatening experience, have sex to prove to yourself you're alive after.

***

Jack might have called it a clusterfuck. Gwen would call it a terrible, horrible life threatening experience. The fact that she and Ianto were both liberally coated in a combination of Toshiko's and the alien's blood attested to it. Par for the course at Torchwood. Even now that it was all over, they still weren't sure what the creature was, only that it had very sharp claws and liked the taste of human pancreas and liver. _Jack would have known what it was, how to catch it and send it away without a fuss,_ Gwen thought. Or maybe she still gave him too much credit. The remaining members of Torchwood Three had done the best they could, but the thing had slashed Toshiko across the abdomen and Gwen and Ianto had caused it to explode when they shot it. Not what Jack would have considered professional standards.

As soon as he could, Owen whisked Toshiko off to the hospital, ordering Ianto and Gwen to clean up the scene and then head back to the Hub to clean themselves up. They had tried to protest, wanting to go with Toshiko, to make sure she was okay, but Owen pulled rank, assuring them she would live. He also pointed out that with the amount of blood covering them, there would be questions and the fewer people they had to retcon the better. Once they'd loaded Toshiko into his car, he sped off, seemingly ignoring all known traffic laws. Since the alien corpse had dissolved into a puddle of steaming goo, clean up didn't take too long. Mostly, Ianto used a hose to spray down the area while Gwen made sure they had collected all the spent rounds and any other small evidence that they had been there.

The adrenaline began to wear off and once in the SUV, Gwen realized her injuries were more serious than she'd originally thought. One of her ankles and her foot swelled up on the ride home, pressing outward uncomfortably against her shoe. Several long cuts on her upper arm still slowly oozed blood and she ached horribly. Ianto looked just as bad. He had a cut over his eyebrow from where the alien had hit him. She also suspected he hurt as much as she did since he had been thrown quite a distance while trying to restrain the alien.

Pulling into the parking garage, Ianto turned off the vehicle and leaned his head back. Gwen did the same and they sat in silence for a few moments. Gwen heard him take a deep breath and then the SUV door open. She moved slowly and unbuckled her seatbelt, but made no move to open her own door.

Her door opened and Gwen opened her eyes, turning her head to look at Ianto. He gave her a half smile and offered her a hand out of the SUV. She swung herself out of the vehicle, leaning a moment against the door frame before straightening up. Ianto tried to put an arm around her waist, but she waved him off. She wanted to walk at least a little while on her own.

Gwen made it to the lift without too much trouble. Once inside, she propped herself against the wall as they descended. When Ianto offered help the second time, she let him. He asked if she wanted to go to the med bay or the showers first and she chose showers. Gwen leaned into Ianto, allowing him to take her weight, his gentle hands around her waist and on her wrist as he led her through the Hub to the showers. He helped her sit on the bench in the locker room. Gwen leaned down slowly to remove her shoes and socks. Ianto kicked off his own shoes and socks before going to turn on the showers. She undressed and hobbled after him.

Ianto grabbed her gently around the waist and helped her over to one of the shower stalls. Gwen stumbled and they both tripped into the water. Ianto's clothes were instantly soaked and Gwen laughed. The blood on her hands and face ran and washed away. Ianto reached for a washcloth and cleaned the last of the streaks from her face. She took the washcloth from him and wiped the blood from his nose and cheeks. His breathing sped up when she brushed the cloth over his lips.

Without thinking, Gwen reached forward and drew Ianto into a kiss. He seemed to pull away for just a moment before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer. The washcloth dropped to the floor. He ran his hand through her wet hair. Gwen tugged at his tie, trying to undo the wet knot. She had trouble, the material tightening up with the moisture. Ianto chuckled quietly and helped her out. The tie dropped to the floor and he took her in his arms again.

Gwen wanted to feel Ianto's bare skin against her own. She reached between them and undid the buttons of his shirt. She pushed the shirt off his shoulders, jerking as the wet material resisted. Ianto hissed, the material rough against the cuts on his forearms. He slapped away her careless hands and took the shirt off himself, tossing it to the side.

He slid one hand up her side, thumb brushing over her breast. At the sound she made, he stopped, fingers dancing over one breast, teasingly light before he continued up to cup her face. The other hand rested on her hip, holding her against him. His lips kissed and sucked at her throat, drawing little gasps from her.

She could feel him through his trousers, hard against her and reached down to unfasten his belt. His hips bucked against her as she pulled the belt from the loops. She threw the belt out of the shower stall and went back to the button and zipper on his trousers. He moaned against the side of her neck when she reached into his boxers and stroked him with a feather light touch.

Ianto pulled away from her hand and slid down her body with a wicked smile. He lifted her injured leg, resting it on his shoulder. She felt him kiss the inside of her thigh. One long, elegant finger slipped inside her as he tasted her and Gwen's breath caught. Her head fell back against the cold tile wall when he flicked her clit with his tongue. Her leg wobbled and her hand found purchase on his shoulder. He laughed at her grasping and she gasped at the vibration the sound sent through her. 

Gwen could feel an orgasm building inside her. The feeling crashed over her, making her weak at the knees, which caused Ianto to grasp at her waist in alarm. He laughed again, mouth still against her clit, causing her to shudder. He let her leg drop to the floor and stood up, holding her.

He pushed his trousers and boxers down, kicking them off. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he entered her slowly. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, burying her face against the side of his neck. He moved slowly, holding tightly to her, pressing her back against the tile wall.

Gwen felt a pang of guilt when Ianto slipped his hand into the hair at the nape of her neck and kissed her. She mentally stamped down the idea she betrayed Owen and then had to push away the reminder that she had already betrayed Rhys with Owen. There had to be something wrong with her, she decided. Then Ianto shifted the angle of his thrust and Gwen stopped thinking altogether.

He slid his hand down her side and between them to touch her. Gwen's eyes slipped closed and she tilted her head back against the wall. Ianto leaned forward and tasted the skin of Gwen's neck, drawing a line with his tongue, before nibbling at the skin with his teeth. She moaned softly, his name escaping her lips.

Ianto began to thrust harder, his fingers dancing rapidly over her. Gwen felt herself being pushed closer to the edge and then over, tightening around Ianto as she shuddered and came. She arched forward and then pushed back into the wall. Ianto came a few moments later, groaning into the curve of her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around him, holding his body close to hers as their breathing slowed.

Ianto held Gwen as she slid her legs back to the floor, then maneuvered them fully under the spray of water. They kept their arms around each other, still wanting the comfort of another person. Only the shock of the notoriously undependable water heating system turning cold made them separate and get out of the shower.

Gwen gratefully took the towel Ianto held out to her and allowed him to help her into the locker room. She dried herself off in a sitting position and then dressed in the change of clothes they all kept at the Hub for just such occasions. Mentally, she reminded herself to bring another outfit tomorrow.

Ianto had gathered up all their bloody clothing and towels and took them to the laundry. He returned, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt as she pulled a brush through her still damp hair. She plaited it quickly and let him help her up. He practically carried her to the med bay, despite her insistence that she could walk.

When she insinuated he was acting like Owen, he threw her a nasty look and continued to dig out first aid supplies from the various cabinets and drawers. She did, however, let him wrap her foot and ankle in an elastic bandage, placing a wrapped ice pack on it to reduce the swelling. She even agreed to allow Owen to run the Bekaran deep-tissue scanner over it when he returned. Once all her wounds were taken care of, she did the same for Ianto's cuts, slathering them in antibiotic cream and wrapping his forearms with gauze bandages.

Gwen peered into the cabinets, looking for paracetamol. She heard a phone ring and Ianto's voice answer. She found a bottle tucked away behind several boxes of plasters and turned back to Ianto. 

Ianto had a huge smile on his face. "Tosh is going to be all right." He grabbed her in a hug and swung her around. Gwen found herself smiling broadly, laughing as he set her down. "Owen said he's coming back to check on us."

"That's great news." She found an unopened bottle of water and swallowed a couple of the tablets. She handed the bottle and the water to Ianto and he did the same. He handed the water back to Gwen and put the paracetamol back in the cabinet.

"I'll go make us some coffee. I think we could use it." At her nod, Ianto left the med bay. Gwen sighed at the thought of the paperwork they had ahead of them. Pushing herself off the counter, she hobbled after him.

***

Ianto's voice broke her out of her daydream. She looked up, positive he had asked her a question. With a chuckle, he repeated the question. "Hungry?"

Gwen realized she was and nodded. "Wanna go out?"

"I was thinking Indian Summer?"

Gwen wondered if Ianto knew that was one of her favorite restaurants. She nodded and reached for her crutches. Ianto came around the table and helped her to her feet. She reached up and placed a hand on his cheek. "Ianto, thank you." Did he know what she was thanking him for, she wondered, smiling softly?

He pulled her against him. She rested her head on his chest, listening to his heart beating. "You're welcome, Gwen. We have to take care of each other."

He did know. Gwen listened to his voice rumbling in his chest. "We're really all we have," she agreed. _That's what Torchwood does to you_ , she added silently.


End file.
